A Search for Peace
by Khaosqueen
Summary: Helaku is about to face the all time challenge while traveling with the Fellowship. She is about to face her past and stumble across true love. How will the Fellowship turn out now that Helaku has joined?
1. Meeting Helaku

Title: A Search for Peace  
  
Author: Helaku  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Legolas/OFC, Aragorn/Boromir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR and I own none of the characters in this fanfic except for Helaku, Helaku's mother and her sisters. So I beg you not to sue me plz!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks, A, for the new title. I love your creativity. This fanfic will include some slash - not much but some, and it is defiantly a non-canonical Mary-Sue. Please read and review so I know what you thought. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as you don't tear my work to shreds. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Helaku  
  
It was a beautiful morning in Rivendell when Helaku decided it was time to say her final goodbye.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in an hour or so." I told my uncle as I mounted my horse.  
  
"I'll depend on the 'or so' considering you're never back on time," my uncle replied placing a hand on the reins so I couldn't ride off, "Just make sure you are back on time to greet the council members."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in time, but you know me. I just."  
  
"Get caught up in things," he finished, "I know you're a free spirit, Helaku, just like your mother."  
  
"I know; you tell me everyday. I'll see you later.  
  
As I rode over the beautiful landscape of Middle-Earth, enjoying the feel of the wind Sifting through my hair and beating against my face, I thought about my mother. She died a while ago-like 100 years ago, but then again to an Elf that isn't that long-, and I haven't been able to move on, I mean come on, who am I kidding, my mom was killed in the dungeons of Barad-Dur, why should I have an easy time moving on?  
  
I rode for what seemed to be hours on end, and I finally entered the place I was going- my mother's memorial. I got down from my horse and knelt respectively in front of the statue of my mother. I let my head fall and cried silent tears hidden by my long blonde hair. I whispered the first prayer she taught me sending her my blessing. I can't let go of her memory I just can't.  
  
I knelt there for two hours saying Elvish prayers and reciting ancient chants that I thought were beautiful.  
  
"Helaku," a gentle voice said behind me, "it's been one-hundred years. You must move on, she'd want you to be happy."  
  
"It's not easy, Marianna," I answered turning to face my sister, "We were so close I can't possibly let her memory go."  
  
"Then don't let it go, just stop letting it effect you so much.  
  
"Well, Uncle Elrond sent me to come get you. The council members are arriving soon and it's important to him that we are there."  
  
"Why? When?"  
  
"Um, because we're his family and soon."  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"Ummmm, judging by the sun, half-hour soon."  
  
"Damn! We won't make it back in time; we're an hour away from Rivendell."  
  
"If we leave now, we should reach Imladris before the council members."  
  
"I'll race you back." I challenged already heading towards my horse.  
  
"Wait, you're starting an unfair race."  
  
"Oh, deal with it, Marianna!" I shouted mounting my horse and started racing my sister to the House of Elrond.  
  
As we neared the river that marked the border of Rivendell, I noticed a group of people who were just a little bit ahead of us.  
  
"What do you wanna bet that they are the ones we are supposed to be greeting," I yelled gesturing to the group.  
  
"Elrond will kill us if they get there before us," Marianna replied, her face slowly losing its natural glow.  
  
"I'll take care of it just ride past me really fast and don't stop. I'll catch up with you," I shouted nudging my horse to go faster.  
  
When I passed the group, thankfully before they crossed the river, I got far enough ahead to turn back and block their path.  
  
"Move out of the way you foolish, little girl," one of the men ordered as they came to a stop. None of them looked too happy.  
  
Hey! No one tells me what to do. Well, except for Elrond but that's  
  
a totally different story. I have NO choices when it comes to Elrond.  
  
"Where are you heading?" I asked deciding to ignore the rude request.  
  
A rather attractive elf answers my question. "Imladris."  
  
My heartbeat sped up hearing those words. "Don't hurry. There's no Reason to." I turned around and sped off home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Just as I entered the gait, a little boy ran over to take care of my horse because I had other things to tend to.  
  
Elrond saw me heading over /and since we are the only two people greeting these visitors he has keen eyesight for my missing presence/ and whispered softly in my ear, "Le ab-dollen, Helaku."  
  
"I know but they aren't here, yet."  
  
Just as I finished my sentence, the group I had distracted rode in looking a little confused and very pissed off.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, my friends." Elrond greeted cheerfully, as always.  
  
They dismounted their horses and greeted Elrond in the same manner. It was then that Elrond turned to me. Oh no. I don't want to meet MORE people.  
  
"Helaku, come and meet the council members."  
  
I groaned softly in protest and walked over as gracefully As I can, which isn't too graceful. Elrond is looking at me as if he expects me to recognize someone. I can see it in his eyes.  
  
So I carefully scan the crowd, and I recognize an elderly man.  
  
"Gandalf!" I scream glomping the poor guy. "Oh, its so good to see you again."  
  
"Likewise," he answers backing up slightly to get a good look at me. "My, how you've grown. Where is the little elfling, I used to entertain?" he teased. "Not funny," I tell him and blush lightly.  
  
Elrond stepped forward and put his hands on my shoulders with a light squeeze, meaning act your age.  
  
His hand gestures to that attractive elf and says, "Helaku, this is Legolas of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil. Legolas, this is my niece Helaku, daughter of Lyanne."  
  
"It's a pleasure," he replies lightly kissing the back of my hand. Damn, he's hot.  
  
"No, the pleasure is all mine."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, are you the."  
  
"Legolas," Elrond cut in, "let's not bring that up." He then turned to a gruff looking man who is desperate need of a Bath, in my opinion. "This is Estél, maybe you remember him as a child?"  
  
"Hello," he says lightly bowing.  
  
"Hello. Oh, I remember you."  
  
I met the rest of the group, um, three hobbits; Boromir, son of Denethor; some dwarves; and more elves.  
  
"Sorry, I called you a little girl, for you are not," Boromir tells me. He's looking me with a weird look on his face, and his eyes have this sparkle that is somewhat frightening, for I have no interest in mortal men.  
  
"Well, that's ok," I replied politely, "Let me show you to the Dining Hall where we are holding the party." 


	2. The Decision

Hey! Thanks for the reviews everyone. If you have any suggestions or anything you want to tell me just e-mail me or leave it in a review. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2! A/N: [words] indicate Helaku's thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are Tolkein's NOT mine. Although there will be some original characters.  
  
Chapter 2: The Decision  
  
"No, I'm not going! Just forget it, ok!?!"  
  
"No, Helaku, you are going!!!"  
  
"Ok, did it EVER occur to you that I might be uncomfortable traveling with nine men for gods know how long!?!"  
  
"You don't understand!"  
  
"Than make me understand! You don't seem to mind making me do other things!"  
  
"You can help them in certain ways because you are a.a.ummm"  
  
"Woman?" I offer slightly offended.  
  
"Well, yes." He answered slowly turning away to hide something.  
  
I can't believe this! The Council decides to form a Fellowship and I am just thrown into it! I'm not allowed to ATTEND the Council, but they can make me a part of the result with out consulting me first.  
  
"But."  
  
"Not another word on the subject; you are going and that's final!"  
  
A soft voice breaks the tension of our fight. Elrond just doesn't understand.  
  
"I'll watch out for you, Helaku." Legolas tells me with a small smile.  
  
"Thank you for your kind offer, Legolas, but I don't need protection. I can do that myself." I reply gently. He is only trying to reassure me that I'll be alright. "So you've accepted the fact that you are going?" Elrond cuts in to make sure I that I do what he wants.  
  
"What's the point of arguing about it? I always lose when we fight!" Personally, I don't see how I can help, but I have a feeling this has more to it than helping Frodo destroy that damn ring.  
  
I storm out of the room so I can go somewhere to just think.  
  
As I head towards the forest so I can talk with the trees a little, Aragorn stops me.  
  
"On this quest you will be well protected." He informs me.  
  
"Thanks," I reply looking him in the eyes, "I just feel."  
  
"Uncomfortable?"  
  
"I just need to get used to it. I'll be fine in the long run."  
  
~~~  
  
As I sit in my favorite tree, an old mallorn tree, I think about my argument with Elrond. His eyes betrayed him; they showed me there is more to this than he is willing to say. Then I realize it - the true reason why Elrond wants me on this quest. He wants to see if Legolas will fall in love with me. Elrond never did like my mother's choice of who I am betrothed to because he wants me to marry royalty. Legolas is royalty since he is the son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. He doesn't want me to marry Haldir, March warden of Lothlorien; he wants me to marry Legolas, and I feel as if he has felt that way for a very long time. 


	3. Getting Ready

Author's note: This chapter takes place a few days later. And once again plz plz plz review! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR and I own none of the characters in this fanfic except for Helaku, Helaku's mother and her sisters. So I beg you not to sue me plz!  
  
Chapter 3: Getting Ready  
  
"Helaku, may I come in?"  
  
I am packing my stuff for this quest, and I am pissed off at everyone just because I feel like it.  
  
If Elrond has come to bug me AGAIN I swear he is going to get it. I mean come on he is sending me on this quest with the main hope that I will fall in love with Legolas. Personally, I think he's a nice guy and he seems like the type I could marry, but I just have this feeling he only wants my friendship.  
  
I spin around to look at whoever has to come to talk to me, and there is Boromir leaning against the doorpost with that stupid smirk on his face.  
  
"Sure." I reply not too nicely, " But if you intent is too piss me off I suggest you leave if you like your head where it is."  
  
"Okay, thanks for the warning," he says slowly.  
  
"So what do you want?" "Oh! I just wanted to make sure you are all right, and I also wanted to let you..."  
  
"Lemme guess, I can talk to you about anything if I need to, is that right?" I ask curtly, and he slowly nods his head with a look of absolute shock on his face, "Well thank you, but I don't know you, and I only confide in people whom I know."  
  
"Well, we could get to know each other." "Like I have any other choice, I'm stuck with you guys for a while." I mumble softly not liking the way this is going at all.  
  
"What?" "Huh? Oh, nothing." I answer quickly, "Anything else I need to know?"  
  
"Yes, actually, Lord Elrond is expecting you downstairs."  
  
"Thank you for telling me."  
  
I go back to my packing trying to figure out what I'm going to do about clothes and stuff, but Boromir never left my room and is still staring at me. Did he forget I'm an Elf, well actually half-elf because my dad was human, or something? I can sense someone's presence.  
  
Eventually it gets so bothersome I can't help but ask that idiot why he is still here.  
  
"What?!?" I ask exasperated. "He meant now, m'lady."  
  
"Lead the way." I tell him flinging my hand forward.  
  
So as I follow him down the stairs that lead to the main hall I can't but wondering what I did.  
  
"Good, you're here." Elrond's voice brings me back from my thoughts.  
  
"What did I do?" I ask with wide eyes and slightly whining.  
  
"Nothing ......yet" he answered slowly, "Why?"  
  
"No reason, you just are usually mad at me or I'm in trouble when you send a messenger to come get me." I explain feeling relieved he hasn't found out about his communicator thingy that I accidentally broke this morning.  
  
"Alri... wait a second." He pauses for a moment, "What did you break?" Damn, he knows me just a little too well.  
  
"Nothing." I lie feeling heat creep up on my face.  
  
"You know I'll find out eventually."  
  
"I know, but I'm hoping I'll be gone by then." I answer sounding hopeful.  
  
"So tell me what it is."  
  
"No, because you'll get all mad, and I might as well leave something broken behind since you are kinda forcing me out of Imladris," I tell him, "the only home I know, AND the ONLY place where I feel safe!"  
  
At this point the Fellowship couldn't help, but laugh because they know I'm never going to cut Elrond some slack for what he's doing to my life right now. The only problem is that Elrond's glare went from puzzled and a little frustrated to menacing.  
  
"You were called here to swear an oath with the Fellowship," he manages to say through clenched teeth.  
  
Okay, I know I should be nervous right now but instead I'm trying not to laugh because it's fun to piss him off and once again I succeeded in my daily mission.  
  
"I want you all to promise that you will protect Frodo, the Ring, and especially each other," Elrond continues to get on with the real reason why we were gathered here, "or else you will not be trusted."  
  
He only said 'each other' because he wants these men to protect me except for maybe Frodo. I can protect myself, really! I might be a little clumsy now and then, but I'm good with a bow and arrow. Let's not talk about the Elvish blades because I just kick ass with those.  
  
"Helaku?" Elrond's voice startles me from my musings as I look at him with a little confused look on my face.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone is just staring at me, and I can see that they are trying not to laugh.  
  
"Do you promise to pro-"  
  
"Oh, yea, but that is assuming they will let me protect them because then in order for that they would have to swallow their pride and..."  
  
"We get it." Gandalf cut in.  
  
"Elrond there is still the problem that I only know Gandalf and no one else here."  
  
Elrond smiled slightly. "You do know someone here, Helaku, you just don't recognize him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You met him right after the Mirkwood Elves brought you to me when you escaped from Mordor."  
  
"I'll ask you again, who?"  
  
The Fellowship started to walk away because they had other stuff to do.  
  
"Estel, come here and reintroduce yourself to her." Elrond said in a dialect of Elvish I am unfamiliar with.  
  
Aragorn walked forward and at that moment I recognized him. How the hell did I manage to forget who he was?  
  
"Estel!!! By the Valar, look how you have grown." I give him a huge hug.  
  
"I was surprised you had forgotten who I was, cousin."  
  
"Can things be they were?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Will you still be my confidant? Or are you too old for that now?"  
  
"I'd love for you to come to me for advice or just to tell me stuff."  
  
I give him a bright smile. I'm gonna have some one to talk to. Yes!  
  
"Come on, I'll help you finish your packing, Helaku."  
  
"I can handle it, I just need some of my mom's clothes."  
  
"Here," Elrond hands me a pile of warrior clothes, "They belonged to your mother; it's time they were given to you." 


	4. Debates and Crebain

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR and I own none of the characters in this fanfic except for Helaku, Helaku's mother and her sisters. So I beg you not to sue me plz!  
  
Chapter 4: Debates and Crebain  
  
We are preparing to leave Rivendell, and Elrond is giving us a blessing type of thing. I look over to my sister who is worried I won't return from this and try not to cry at the thought that I may never see my family again. So Gandalf tells Frodo that we, the Fellowship, await him to choose the path towards Mordor. I turn as the hobbit passes me, and start walking with Legolas at my side who glances at Aragorn who is just standing there staring at Arwen.  
  
Legolas and I pass under the arch and I glance back to see Aragorn hasn't moved at all. I'm fed up with this, he can stare at my cousin all he wants when we get back. So I walk back into Rivendell and grab Aragorn roughly by the arm. He tries to shake me off, but my grip is too strong. I start dragging him along at the end of the line.  
  
"What was that for?" he asks me obviously angry.  
  
"You can stare at her all you want when you return to win her heart, but right now you have a mission to fulfill."  
  
"I was just looki-"  
  
"Estel, I know what you were doing, but we don't have time for much and that includes staring at Arwen."  
  
"What if I never see her again?"  
  
"What if I never see my family again?!?" I retort, "I have seen Mordor, Aragorn, and I lost my mother in Mordor at young age for an elf, and Arwen knows she could lose you to this; it's just something you have to risk, like how my mother risked her life to save mine."  
  
"You have never spoken about your mother or your captivation in Mordor before, so why do you talk about it now?"  
  
"Never mind, I'm just afraid I won't return home."  
  
"You will return home, Helaku, I promise you that." Legolas says looking at me with a small smile, "We all are going to protect you, especially me."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
We walk for most of the day until about lunchtime. The hobbits are complaining about being hungry and that they need to rest. Well since I'm not hungry and don't need anything, I just sit on a rock that is away from the rest of the group.  
  
I can't believe that I brought up my captivation in Mordor. I haven't said anything about it because I cry and sometimes pass out when I mention it. I can't believe I was that-  
  
"Why do you sit alone?" Legolas asks me.  
  
I snap out of my thoughts and glance around. Merry and Pippin are learning how use their swords with lessons from Boromir as Aragorn watches them, and Sam and Frodo are still eating.  
  
"I just needed to think for a moment, Legolas, but I'm fine now."  
  
We walk over to Gandalf and Gimli who are talking about the way we are heading towards Mordor.  
  
"Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria, my cousin, Balin, would give us-"  
  
"Moria is dangerous, Gimli, the ring bearer would not be safe there and half our job is to keep him safe."  
  
"What would an elf woman know about the safety of Moria? It is safer than the open."  
  
"We will be attacked in Moria, for Moria is no longer safe!"  
  
"You insolent elf! Did your mother ever teach you your place among men, or was she as rude and defiant as you?"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER!!! SHE WAS NOBLE ELF WOMAN AND RAISED ME THE WAY I WAS MEANT TO BE RAISED. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT YOU SPEAK, DWARF!"  
  
I get up and start to walk away, but I can feel it spreading through my body. The insult thrown to my mother will claim me in to unconsciousness.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It's nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud."  
  
"It's moving fast against the wind."  
  
"Crebain from Duneland!"  
  
I feel my body lose all its strength and fall to the ground losing all feeling in my body, but I am able to remain conscious for a while.  
  
Someone is lifting me up, "Helaku, are you all right? What happened?"  
  
Legolas's concern comforts me into thinking someone actually cares, and it was then that I lost all consciousness. 


	5. Facing Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR and I own none of the characters in this fanfic except for Helaku, Helaku's mother and her sisters. So I beg you not to sue me plz! Author's Note:/{word}/ now means Legolas' thoughts. Hope you like and please r&r.  
  
Chapter 5: Facing Reality  
  
I feel a soft breeze on my face and strong arms hold me close - protecting me from and danger we might encounter.  
  
"We will rest here for tonight."  
  
The grass tickles my legs as I am gently placed on the ground. Reluctantly I open my eyes to see a beautiful forest illuminated by the setting sun.  
  
"You're awake!"  
  
"How long have I-"  
  
"You've been unconscious for a little over a day."  
  
I'm still trying to see who is talking to me, but my eyesight hasn't become that clear yet.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I'm Legolas. Don't you remember me, the Fellowship?"  
  
"Yea, I'm sorry, it's just that my sight isn't clear yet. But where are we?"  
  
"That's okay, and we're at the base of Caradhras."  
  
"Thanks, Legolas."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For taking care of me when-"  
  
"Think nothing of it. I told you that I would protect you."  
  
Suddenly the strong scent of burning healing herbs fills my nose, awakening my senses once again. I jerk back at the unpleasant scent, but someone stopped me from falling backwards.  
  
I turned expecting to see Aragorn or Gandalf, maybe even Boromir, but no one was there.  
  
Then a soft voice whispered, "Tenna' ento lye omenta, Helaku."  
  
"Did you?" "Did I what?"  
  
"Nothing, I thought I heard something that's all."  
  
"It was just you imagination," Legolas chuckles and places a soft kiss on my forehead, as if he were an older sibling, "I'll go get you some food."  
  
~*~*~ A Few Hours Later ~*~*~  
  
Damn! It's freezing cold on this mountain. I don't care if I can walk on snow. I'm freezing.  
  
Legolas is leading the Fellowship - making sure we don't get attacked, and I'm at the end of the line doing the same thing.  
  
If we get attacked, we're in deep trouble because everyone else is plowing through the snow and the men are carrying the hobbits.  
  
"There is a foul voice on the air."  
  
"It's Saruman!!!"  
  
A ton of rocks tumble down the mountainside.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf, we must turn back."  
  
"No!"  
  
More rocks start to fall. I slowly back up to lean against the mountain. Only is I'm walking backwards and fall into the gap everyone else made from plowing through the snow.  
  
I hear muffled voices and then a ton of snow falls on top of me. This is just great. I don't even think they know I have fallen. Wonderful.  
  
I strain my ears to hear above the snow, but it's not working too well. I can only guess that they have climbed out of the snow by now.  
  
Okay, it's time to pull out Grandmother's little trick. I concentrate very hard, and suddenly I can feel Legolas' mind present in mine. I don't say anything because I just want to know what he's thinking.  
  
/Okay, either to take the Gap of Rohan which is controlled by Saruman or to go through the mines of Moria which will doom us all OR we can stay here. These are just WONDERFUL choices./  
  
Come on, Legolas notice I'm not present.  
  
/ Wait a second. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, te-. Where is Helaku? She must be under the snow!/  
  
I then vanish from his mind and focus on my surroundings again. I can hear someone digging through the snow. It's about time.  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing?" Boromir asks.  
  
"Where did you see Helaku last?"  
  
Answering a question with a question. Not bad.  
  
"Why? She's fine; she is right-" Boromir replies slightly annoyed, "Well, she was right behind Aragorn."  
  
"Find her."  
  
"Helaku! Say something."  
  
I can't. It's too cold. I try and manage to move a little.  
  
Aragorn notices the movement of the snow and digs me out. "Are you alright?" he asks pulling me into a hug.  
  
"Wh- what t-t-took you gu-guys s-s-so long?"  
  
"We got a tiny bit distracted, and because you were at the end it was going to take a little longer to notice you weren't there."  
  
"We will go through the Mines." Frodo say a little uncertain of his choice.  
  
"So be it."  
  
The mines?! This is not good. It can't be good.  
  
~*~*~ At the Base of Caradhras ~*~*~  
  
"Where's Legolas?" I complain loudly, " He should have caught something by now."  
  
"Are you saying that I am a slow hunter, Helaku?" Legolas asks trying to act insulted as he enters camp.  
  
"No, I'm just saying that while we are starving, you are taking your sweet time with catching dinner."  
  
Aragorn glares at me, warning me to watch what I say.  
  
I'm sorry, but when I'm hungry I tend to be a little over talkative.  
  
About 2 hours later everyone is sleeping while Aragorn keeps watch for the night.  
  
Everyone is sleeping peacefully, except me. For some reason, my captivation in Mordor is always on my mind and it's a bit scary.  
  
I get up and walk over to the rock Aragorn is sitting against.  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
"You should be sleeping."  
  
"I can't. So can I join you?"  
  
"I'd love some company."  
  
We sit together for a while just enjoying the presence of the other.  
  
"Aragorn, tell me about one of your adventures."  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They are a little scary." He teases.  
  
"I'm not a little kid anymore."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll tell you of one of my adventures. Maybe it will put you to sleep." Aragorn's gruff voice is very soothing as he tells me of what happened while he was a Ranger. As his story continues, I drift off to the Elven dreamscape.  
  
~~~~ A Dream ~~~~~  
  
My eyes open as I feel something brush my cheek.  
  
"Grab the mother." An animal like voice orders.  
  
"No, let me go!" I hear my mother scream.  
  
"Mother! No let her go!" I try to run to her side, but one of the other Elves catches me.  
  
"Don't worry, Helaku. Someone watch over her!"  
  
"NOOOO! Mother!"  
  
I break free of the elf that grabbed me and run towards my mother again. Another Orc grabs my wrist. I throw a punch to the face hoping he knows I will not let him hurt me without a fight.  
  
Suddenly two more Orcs appear, and the one I hit joins them.  
  
I start lashing out - kicking, punching, anything to keep them away from me.  
  
Eventually they pin me down.  
  
"No, it hurts!"  
  
"Helaku!"  
  
My mother is running to me as I fall to the ground. I see an arrow sticking out of my leg.  
  
She starts defending me as I break the arrow in half because I'll bleed too much if I take it out.  
  
One of the Mirkwood elves comes over and picks me up, and he tries to convince my mother to come with us.  
  
"No, protect her. Make sure she gets to Thranduil. He'll help her."  
  
"Mommy, noooo! Don't leave me!" "I love you."  
  
Suddenly a voice I don't recognize right away cuts in.  
  
"Helaku, wake up. You must wake up."  
  
~~~~~End of Dream~~~~~  
  
The next morning I wake up and shudder slightly at the memory of last night's dream.  
  
"Get Helaku up, Aragorn, we are leaving soon." Gandalf says gently.  
  
"Good morning, everyone."  
  
"Good morning." Gimli says stiffly.  
  
"What's with all the bruises the Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir have? Was there a battle?" I ask my smile fading slowly.  
  
"Not really." Legolas answers in a cold tone.  
  
"Then why are the four of you bruised?"  
  
"You were fighting in your sleep last night." Aragorn says gently.  
  
"I did it again."  
  
"Again?" Legolas asks shocked, "Who did you hurt last time?"  
  
"Ummmmmm, I gave Elladan a broken wrist, Elrohir a bloody nose and black eye, and I pulled out a piece of Glorfindel's hair."  
  
"May the Valar help us." Aragorn whispers.  
  
Well I don't blame him.  
  
Legolas' hands move defensively to his hair.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask tilting my head to the side.  
  
"I like my hair the way it is."  
  
"I won't pull it out intentionally."  
  
"Intentionally! What about when you-. Helaku, just stay away from my hair!"  
  
Boromir turns slightly to a chuckling Gandalf.  
  
"What's so funny?" Boromir asks slightly annoyed.  
  
"Nothing." Gandalf says trying to keep a straight face, but he fails miserably.  
  
"Gandalf?" I ask as the thought he never told the hits me, "you did tell them this happens? Right?"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Legolas explodes, "YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"  
  
"I didn't want it to be a cause for concern, and I must confess, it's been quite a while since I've had a really good laugh."  
  
"So you do it at our expense?" Boromir hisses.  
  
"Leave him alone! It was Elrond's idea."  
  
All three men (Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir) turn and glare at me.  
  
"He set it all up."  
  
"My own father plotting against me." Aragorn says.  
  
"Well since we have had this good argument let's go!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
~~**~~**~~Later on that Day~~**~~**~~  
  
All day, we have been walking from Caradhras to Moria, which isn't fun cause it's going to take another day to get there! Not that I exactly want to be there anyway, but I have no choices. AGAIN!  
  
"Gandalf!" I call out.  
  
Everyone stops and looks at me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we make camp now? Please?" I ask letting myself fall to the ground. "Yes, we can."  
  
Everyone starts gathering firewood, and Legolas walks over to where I am sitting.  
  
"Will you help me hunt?" he asks.  
  
"But. that involves moving." I complain.  
  
"Yes, it does, now come on; you should know by now that you have to help out."  
  
"I'll cook."  
  
"You hate cooking." He reminds me. "Last time we asked you to cook you said you would rather hunt."  
  
Damn, his memory is too good, That needs to be fixed.  
  
"Fine, I'll hunt if it means that much to you."  
  
"It does."  
  
Legolas and I walk off with our bows and quivers strapped to our backs.  
  
"So what are we looking for?"  
  
"Food."  
  
A rustling sound alerts us both. We have our bows ready to kill a possible attacker.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know." I answer, "It's either an enemy or dinner. Either way I get to kill it."  
  
A few minutes later a stag jumps out of the bushes, and I let my arrow fly.  
  
"Nice shot. But that should be enough."  
  
"Okay, you can carry it."  
  
"How generous of you."  
  
~*~*~Two Hours Later~*~*~  
  
Everyone is sleeping except for Legs and me. He's keeping watch, and I'm stargazing.  
  
All of a sudden I hear someone crying. Then three voices are trying to calm the other.  
  
I walk over while Legolas wakes everyone up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just incase." He whispers back.  
  
"What happened, Pippin?" I ask gently.  
  
"He had another nightmare." Merry answers.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"It's okay, but you need to go back to sleep."  
  
"I can't sleep with those images of dead people."  
  
"I'll help you." I tell him. "The four of you lie down and listen because I haven't done this for a while."  
  
They all smile and lie down. The others join us and stand a bit behind me.  
  
I take a deep breath and start to sing one of my favorite songs.  
  
May it be an evening star Shines down upon you May it be when darkness falls Your heart will be true You walk a lonely road Oh! How far you are from home.  
  
Mornie utulie (darkness has come) Believe and you will find your way Mornie alatie (darkness has fallen) A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be shadows call Will fly away May it be your journey on To light the day When the night is overcome You may rise to find the sun (from Enya's May it Be on the LOTR Soundtrack)  
  
I look at the hobbits who have fallen asleep.  
  
"That was beautiful." Aragorn whispers so he won't wake the hobbits.  
  
I stand up and wipe away the tear that escaped me. Gandalf walks over to me and gives me a hug.  
  
"She would have been proud of you." He whispers.  
  
"Who?" Legolas asks.  
  
"My mother. She taught it to me. Good night."  
  
"Goodnight." They whisper.  
  
~*~*~The Next day~*~*~  
  
We walked for four hours and now everyone is waiting for Gandalf to open the doors of Moria.  
  
Finally, Frodo gets the doors to open, but I have to tell you this doesn't feel right.  
  
Frodo gets pulled to the lake by a dark creature, but much to my surprise this monster also grabs me.  
  
When we are cut free Boromir catches me and Aragorn catches Frodo.  
  
"Don't worry, my Helaku, I'll keep you safe." Boromir says placing me on the ground once we are in the mines  
  
"Amin feuya ten'lle, Boromir." (You disgust me)  
  
"Are you okay?" Legolas asks as he walks over.  
  
"Me? Boromir's lust for me is sickening. Ha naeg nin." (it pains me)  
  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me."  
  
"U-moe edhored, Legolas." (there is nothing to forgive) "No, it's not about Boromir. It deals with. how I."  
  
"How you what?" I ask gently.  
  
"Oh never mind."  
  
"No please tell me, Legolas."  
  
"I'm going to talk to Aragorn."  
  
"But."  
  
As I watch Legolas walk away I feel and unknown emotion rise within me.  
  
What is wrong with me? I just let him walk away. 


	6. Truth and Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR and I own none of the characters in this fanfic except for Helaku, Helaku's mother and her sisters. So I beg you not to sue me plz!  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update and that I took the story off, but its back and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 6: Truth and Realization  
  
As we walk through the darkness of Moria, no one says much. We are all caught up in our own thoughts of what is to come.  
  
I stay at the end of the line so I can't be bothered and hopefully no one has noticed the emptiness I feel everyday.  
  
"Helaku?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Well, the other Hobbits and I were wondering if you were alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Pippin."  
  
"But ever since that dream you had-"  
  
I flinch at the mention of the dream, "Look, Pippin, I said I'm fine. Don't you trust me?"  
  
The whole group has stopped, and they all stare at me as tears start to roll down my cheeks.  
  
I wipe them away quickly and turn to walk off - to be alone.  
  
"Wait!" Legolas lunges forward to grab my wrist.  
  
"No, let me go!"  
  
Damn, he's strong. But I'm not exactly putting up a strong fight either. My emotions are too strong to fight back tears and get Legolas to let go of me.  
  
Legolas jerks me his way and grabs my shoulders.  
  
"You're upset. Talk to us." He says gently.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You're not fine. We know the dream is affecting you, so why can't you tell us what happened? It might help you."  
  
"It is no-not affecting me."  
  
"Tell us what has you act this way?! I hate seeing you like this!" he hisses venomously.  
  
"Legolas, leave it-"  
  
"It's my mom, okay?!? Are you happy now?"  
  
Legolas pulls me into a tight hug, finally realizing why I didn't want to talk.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
A gentle hand rubs my back and tries to comfort me. It feels so good, yet so familiar.  
  
"Maybe, it's time you told them, Helaku." Gandalf suggests.  
  
I swallow and bury my face in the crook of Legolas' neck.  
  
"They might be able to help." Aragorn adds softly.  
  
"Tell us what?" Frodo asks curiously.  
  
"What should she tell us?" Sam follows.  
  
"About my captivation in Mordor." I whisper softly as I pull back from Legolas a little, "But it's a long story."  
  
"Don't worry." Gandalf replies giving me a reassuring smile.  
  
"Okay, well you might want to have a seat."  
  
We all sit on the ground in a sad looking circle. I sit down with Legolas and Aragorn next to me, and Aragorn places his hand on my lower back to keep me calm.  
  
"Well about 200 years ago, my mom and I were riding from Lothlorien to Imladris and along the way." I notice a slight break in my voice.  
  
"Imladris?" Pippin asks curiously. "Where's Imladris?"  
  
"It's the elven name for Rivendell." Aragorn explains quickly.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"As I was saying, we were outnumbered by Orcs who quickly confined us. Elves from all over were captured and taken to Mordor. For about 100 years, we were tortured, molested, and men who fought to save or protect the women and children were taken away and never seen again. All of this was carried out by Orcs and the killing by Sauron." My voice reveals the bitter sorrow I feel.  
  
"Why would they-" Pippin starts to ask.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Pippin, and let her finish." Gimli says.  
  
"Well one day my mom found a way out when she was taken from the room all the Elves were kept in. We figured none of the Orcs knew of its existence, and Sauron was never down there. So that night we escaped, for the door was 'accidentally' left unlocked. My mom and I stayed behind helping all those who were too weak or too young to climb out by themselves. Once we were all out, we headed towards the nearest elven realm, which was Mirkwood, I think."  
  
All of a sudden I start shaking uncontrollably and tears fall down my cheeks again.  
  
"Maybe we should stop here. Let her calm down and gain control over herself again." Aragorn says gently wrapping his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"No, I- I can." I try to swallow the lump in my throat, "finish it."  
  
"I'm not sure if that's su-"  
  
"You got me going so let me finish!" I snap back with more determination than certainty that I want to continue.  
  
I take Aragorn's silence as leave to continue.  
  
"I was the last person in line - an easy target for any enemy. The Orcs knew we had left and gave us a head start. When they caught up with us they shot arrows and threw swords - anything that would kill or wound us."  
  
My surroundings start to fade, and I am surrounded by darkness.  
  
"I got hit in the leg with. an arrow. When I cried out at the pain, my mom came back to fend off the orcs who were trying to kill me."  
  
"Helaku-"  
  
I hear Aragorn's reassurances, but I can't move, speak or breathe properly as the memories come flooding back to me.  
  
~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~  
  
"Take her to Thranduil, she can talk to him about where she'll go!"  
  
"Lyanne, it doesn't have to be this way!"  
  
"Yes it does they'll pursue u-" An arrow flew through the air and pierced her arm.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~  
  
A hand seals my mouth as I scream at the sight before my eyes. I bite down hard on the hand that makes me feel threatened.  
  
"Legolas, make her stop!"  
  
"I-I don't want to be bitten."  
  
Another hand hesitantly seals my mouth, but when I try to bite it, the owner hit me on the head.  
  
I snap my head back and glare at Legolas who has so kindly removed his hand so I can speak.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I didn't want you to bite me."  
  
"That doesn't give you right to hit me like you did."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I hoped it would make you realize where you were."  
  
I having nothing left to say, so I just get up and leave.  
  
"What about the rest of the story?" Pippin complains loudly.  
  
I freeze and slowly turn on my heel to face them.  
  
"Yea, we never found out what happened." Merry adds.  
  
"Story?" I ask in a deadly whisper. "My life is now a STORY for your ENJOYMENT?!"  
  
"N-n-nno."  
  
"Let me tell you what happened! My mother died defending me as a Mirkwood elf carried me to safety because I couldn't walk! My mother died because of me! Are you happy now that you know the ending? Does it satisfy you or does it need more drama?"  
  
The Fellowship just stares at me in shock as I walk off to a large rock not too far away.  
  
"Legolas, go talk to her." Gandalf says softly, but loud enough so I can hear.  
  
"Why me? Why can't Aragorn talk to her? She trusts him more than anyone!"  
  
"You knew your mother well, and if I can recall correctly a certain incident had you rather upset."  
  
"Fine, I'll talk to her, but if I lose any body parts, I hold you responsible, Gandalf."  
  
I can't believe they don't understand what's happening.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think you need to talk to someone." Legolas says carefully, taking a seat at a respectable distance.  
  
"Someone like you?" I ask and look into his eyes.  
  
"I'd like it if you would, but you don't have to."  
  
"You still don't get it."  
  
"Get what? You're keeping us in the dark."  
  
"I'm facing a haunted past, Legolas, and from the way I see you expect it to be easy."  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have noticed; it's just that I haven't dealt with this for a while."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"About 100 years ago, I helped a girl who had a similar problem."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"I can't remember it."  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"She always wore her hair in two braids. Her hair was a beautiful golden color, a lot like yours, and she had crystal blue eyes that you felt like you could drown in. She was so beautiful, and I loved her so. But she disappeared from my life."  
  
"Oh my-"  
  
"What?" he asks looking at me confused.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
This is not happening! I know him! He was the one!  
  
"Legolas, were ever betrothed?"  
  
"Yea, the Princess of Lothlorien after Galadriel's other daughter died."  
  
OOOOOOO MMMMYYYYY!!!!!!! I was once betrothed to Legolas! Galadriel is getting an earful about this one, and come to think of it Celeborn is too. Now that I have the right questions, I'm getting my answers. 


	7. A Revealed Secret

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters save for Helaku and her mother. So please don't hate but appreciate. R&R!!!!!! Thanks for reading this. Hope you like.  
  
Chapter 7: A Revealed Secret  
  
"I don't remember this place." Gandalf says loud enough for everyone to hear him. So he sits on a rock to figure out which path to take.  
  
"This could take a while." I mutter, thinking no one will hear me.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Legolas asks sitting next to me.  
  
"Nothing; I'm going to talk Aragorn."  
  
I walk around looking for Aragorn, but I can't find him. Damn it. Where could he have gone? Even though I'm not looking for him, I can't find Boromir either.  
  
I start to rely on my hearing to find one of them. They can't just sit there and make no noise an elf can't hear.  
  
All of a sudden, just as I pass a huge boulder, I hear Aragorn's voice just above a whisper.  
  
"Boromir, we can't just disappear like this. I mean in the woods we-"  
  
"You worry too much." Boromir cuts in.  
  
Then as I walk around the boulder that they thought was an excellent hiding place, I see Boromir kissing Aragorn passionately.  
  
"Hm-hm." I clear my throat loud enough for them to hear.  
  
Both men look at me, slightly panting and Boromir looks slightly annoyed, with a blush tainting their cheeks.  
  
"What do you want?" Boromir asks with narrowed eyes and clenched teeth.  
  
"Not you that's for sure. I was actually looking for Aragorn."  
  
"Why would you be looking for me?" "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Can it-"  
  
"No, it can't wait so you and your lover can wait till the next stop. I'm sure you'll have as much fun if you wait."  
  
"Hmph." Boromir walks off with a sour expression.  
  
"When did you develop an interest in the Son of Gondor?"  
  
"He's remembered!" Merry exclaims just after Gandalf announces he knows the way.  
  
"We'll talk later, I promise," Aragorn tells me, "even if I have to skip my night with Borom-"  
  
"Aragorn, I get the picture."  
  
We walk down the path as Gandalf explains to Merry that when in doubt you can always trust your nose. I only want to add that if your sense of smell is keen enough, not that Merry's isn't because he is up in a second once he smells breakfast.  
  
"Behold the great realm of the Dwarf city of Dwarrodelf."  
  
Wow, this place is huge. How could tiny dwarves build . this?  
  
I decide just to look around and take in this amazing sight. Basically, I'm just spinning in circles looking at the ceiling.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh? Ouch!"  
  
I look up at Legolas who offers me his hand with an expecting smile.  
  
"Say it." I tell him.  
  
"Say what? I wasn't going to say anything." He says innocently.  
  
"Yes, you were. So just say it."  
  
"Well if you insist."  
  
I wait for the line I got all the time when I was the clumsy little elfling stumbling around the palace in Mirkwood.  
  
"Have a nice trip, see you next fall."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Leave me alone." I can feel heat on my cheeks, and I look at the ground. I blush too easily.  
  
"Legolas, I need to talk with Helaku. You two can argue and insult each other later."  
  
"But." Legolas tries to complain.  
  
"I said later." Aragorn says with a tone that specifies he is not in the mood for an argument.  
  
"Alright." Legolas walks up to the Hobbits who aren't that far from me and Aragorn.  
  
"What do you need to talk to me about?" I ask and glance sidewards.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Ohh that."  
  
"Yes that. So?"  
  
"So when did you develop-" I start to ask with a mischievous grin.  
  
"What did you want to ask me before you found out about me . that?"  
  
"Oh that. Umm yea. It's really personal so it needs to stay just between us."  
  
"Ohhhh, this is going to be good." A voice whispers. Well only a certain elf would be able to hear me right now.  
  
"Legolas! I swear if you eavesdrop on me ever again, you won't live to see another sun rise."  
  
I hear no response so I figure he gets the message.  
  
"I won't tell anyone anything you tell me, Helaku."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"You're in love with Arwen right?"  
  
"Yes. but what does that have to do with you?"  
  
"Well, ummm, how do you know if you're in love with someone?"  
  
"Who are you in love with?"  
  
"No one." I answer quickly. A little too quickly.  
  
"Well I can't answer your question."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because when you're in love, you just know you are. There is no dead set way to tell."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now will you tell me?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Aragorn glares at me. No not the old ways. Anything but the old ways because I always lose.  
  
He lunges forward, bringing both of us to the ground.  
  
"Tell."  
  
"No way in Mordor will I tell."  
  
"Is he here?"  
  
"No." my voice shakes slightly revealing the truth.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." He never did miss anything.  
  
"He isn't!" I shout as I punch him in the stomach and reverse our positions.  
  
I lean forward and whisper in his ear, "It's Legolas, but if you say anything I'll kill you."  
  
"It's - OWWWWW! What was that for?"  
  
"I told you not to tell." I reply with a sweet and innocent smile. 


	8. Losses

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters save for Helaku.  
  
A/N: Here is Chapter 8. Im sorry it's taken me a while.  
  
Chapter 8: Losses  
  
"Huh!"  
  
Gimli runs as fast as his stout legs will carry him into a room with a lot of light in it, which is weird. I mean we're under the mountain; how can they get light that isn't from a torch or Gandalf's staff?  
  
"Gimli!" Gandalf calls out, but of course that damn dwarf ignores him.  
  
When we walk into the room because we can't leave Gimli alone, no of course not, the first thing I notice is the tomb. Gimli is crying and crying for some reason. I don't know the ways of the dwarves to well so I can't explain what he says and stuff, but I do know he is crying over his kin.  
  
"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf reads in explanation to Gimli's little tantrum. "He is dead, then. It is just as I've feared."  
  
Gandalf looks around for a second and notices an old book that is in the arms of a skeleton.  
  
Once he starts reading, Legolas looks at Aragorn and says, " We must move on. We cannot linger."  
  
Aragorn nods, but he does nothing to get us moving again.  
  
"You cannot get out. They are coming."  
  
I hear an echoing crack that hurts my sensitive ears. We all turn to see Pippin standing near a skeleton that is sliding into the well it was sitting on.  
  
"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." Gandalf snaps while snatching his stuff from the Hobbit's grasp.  
  
I am almost tempted to ask Gandalf if he had to phrase it that way because the hobbit looks deeply hurt, but the I hear a - a drum from the deep.  
  
"This can't be good. This can't be good." I whisper over and over again.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam shouts when Frodo pulls out Sting to discover it's glowing blue.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas shouts.  
  
"Stand back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yells and walks swiftly to the door as Boromir pulls back from almost being hit by two arrows.  
  
"No problem!" I shout back as I watch Legolas throw an axe to Aragorn who uses it to help Boromir Bar the door.  
  
"I don't think he was referring to you." Legolas says pointedly as he tosses another axe.  
  
Everyone draws their weapons, and they are ready. Gimli is muttering about one dwarf in Moria still being alive.  
  
Me? I have my weapons and stuff, but I just want to hide. Last time I fought bad stuff happened.  
  
Hide good, fighting bad. Very bad.  
  
Aragorn seems to read my thoughts and touches my arm with his elbow. "Get ready, and don't worry. You can do this."  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
"Think of it this way it's another fight with Elladan or Glorfindel."  
  
"That works."  
  
I pull my knives out and ready myself for an inevitable battle.  
  
Suddenly, the Orcs break down the door, and we are all fighting.  
  
I kill mercilessly, but I'm soon distracted by a body that flys by me - Boromir.  
  
It is now that I notice we are not only fighting Orcs but a Cave Troll as well. Great. This is just great.  
  
"Helaku! Don't freeze like that." Legolas shouts shooting an Orc who was about to end my immortal life.  
  
"Thanks!" I shout back as I notice a group of Orcs, only about ten or so, advance on me.  
  
A squeal of pain echoes throughout the room.  
  
"FRODO!" Sam yells and fights the Orcs off with his precious frying pan and his sword.  
  
I kill the rest of the Orcs around me and watch Merry and Pippin fight on the back of the Cave Troll.  
  
"Ahhhhh-ungh." Merry screams as he is flung off the Cave Troll's back.  
  
"Help Boromir." Aragorn tells me as I ready my bow.  
  
Help Boromir. Worry about Merry and Pippin. The choices I have to make.  
  
"Go." Aragorn pushes me towards Boromir, who is fighting the remainder of Orcs.  
  
"Ow!" That was not expected. I look at my arm that now has a gash in it from the Orc blade.  
  
"Gwanno!" I say in a deadly whisper as I chop of the Orc's head. (Die)  
  
Just as Boromir and I finish killing the Orcs, Legolas kills the Cave Troll.  
  
No fair! Why does he get to kill the big beasts and save the day? I want to do that!  
  
Everyone runs over to where Frodo is lying down - dead. I stay where I am and watch with baited breath.  
  
"He's alive." I hear Sam say in relief. 'Good,' I think as I slide to the floor.  
  
"You're hurt." Pippin says pointing at the spot where my hand covers my wound.  
  
"Nothing but a scratch." I answer in what I hope to be a soothing tone.  
  
"Then why do you hold it so?" Aragorn asks smiling slightly.  
  
"It won't work this time." I tell him trying to hide a pained expression.  
  
"It always works. Now let me see it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Let me see it." He says more forcefully.  
  
"It's not that bad!"  
  
I feel Legolas's gaze on my arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The blood is seeping over your fingers."  
  
I pull my hand away to look at it.  
  
"Let me bandage it."  
  
"Oh fine. If you must."  
  
Just as Aragorn finishes, more Orcs can be heard moving our way.  
  
"To the Bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Gandalf says loud enough for all to hear, but not loud enough to echo.  
  
We run out into the hall, but we are soon surrounded by Orcs.  
  
We are in big trouble.  
  
Suddenly a sound from the deep comes from a far.  
  
The Orcs surrounding us look scared and run off as the sound echoes through the hall once more.  
  
Okay, scratch what I said before this is not that far away at all.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asks, his voice just above a whisper.  
  
Gandalf concentrates for a second.  
  
"A Balrog." He says in a defeated tone. "A demon of the ancient world."  
  
Aragorn looks at me with a questioning look as I tremble slightly.  
  
Balrogs. Great.  
  
I nod slowly trying to look like I'm fine.  
  
"This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"  
  
We all run further into the mines - towards the bridge.  
  
Boromir almost falls into the depths of the mines, but thankfully, Legolas pulls him back.  
  
Down the stairs we go until we come upon a break in the stairs.  
  
Legolas jumps first and calls for Gandalf to follow.  
  
As soon as Gandalf lands on the other side, arrows take flight- the orcs have found us again.  
  
All of a sudden the floor shakes, and pieces of the ceiling and wall start to fall.  
  
"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir yells as he holds them close and jumps across, breaking off a part of the staircase as well.  
  
Aragorn looks at Sam. "Sam." He gestures for Sam to come closer and tosses him to Boromir. He then looks at Gimli expectantly.  
  
"Nobody tosses a dwarf." He jumps for himself and almost misses the edge, but Legolas pulls him up by the beard.  
  
More of the staircase breaks, creating a huge gap between the rest of the Fellowship and the tree of us who are on the other side.  
  
"Helaku! Jump."  
  
"I can't make that."  
  
"You have to try. You're the most flexible here. You have a better chance."  
  
I nod slowly.  
  
"Go! Now!"  
  
I jump off, but my fear caused me to miscalculate the distance. I only jumped far enough so my hands could grasp the edge.  
  
"Helaku!"  
  
"Help!" I try and pull myself up, but my footing slips and jolts my grip.  
  
"Hold on!" Both of Legolas and Boromir's hands grab one of my wrists and with their help I manage to get up without falling.  
  
Just then the Balrog causes the floor to shake again, and a piece of the ceiling falls behind Aragorn and Frodo, who are still on the other side.  
  
The broken stairway starts to fall towards us.  
  
"Come on." Legolas says readying himself to catch one of them.  
  
Finally, Aragorn and Frodo have fallen to our side.  
  
We run towards the Bridge with the Balrog not too far behind us.  
  
"Over the Bridge." Gandalf tells us motioning us before him. We are all safe on the other side of the bridge except for Gandalf who is standing in the middle of it.  
  
"You shall not pass!"  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo screams to his friend.  
  
Gandalf's words that were spoken earlier to Aragorn repeat themselves to me.  
  
'Lead them on, Aragorn! Do as I say! Swords are of no use here.'  
  
No, Gandalf, not you too.  
  
I glance at Aragorn, and he is watching with disbelief etched all over his face.  
  
"I'm a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the Shadow! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!"  
  
Gandalf slams his staff into the bride, and the Balrog's first step breaks the bridge.  
  
Gandalf's gaze lingers over the edge watching the Balrog fall. Just as he turns to lead us out, the Balrog's whip lashes out one last time and pulls Gandalf over the edge.  
  
"Fly, you fools."  
  
"Gandalf!!!" Frodo screams running toward his friend.  
  
"No, no!" Boromir yells as he picks him up.  
  
Legolas grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs.  
  
"Ow! Ha naeg-" I yell out falling to the ground as an arrow sinks into my thigh. (It hurts {lit: it pains})  
  
"Helaku, come on!" Legolas picks me up quickly and carries me out.  
  
Outside everyone seems to be shock into grief.  
  
Legolas places me on the ground and wanders off. It breaks my heart to see him like this. "Legolas! Get them up." Aragorn calls out.  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake."  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas. Gimli, get them up."  
  
"On your feet, Sam." Aragorn says gently as the Hobbit wipes away his tears.  
  
"Um, a little help."  
  
"Let me pull that out for you." Legolas offers.  
  
"Be gentle."  
  
In one swift movement Legolas pulls out the arrow and heals it quickly.  
  
"Better?" He asks when he is done.  
  
"I said be gentle."  
  
"Sorry." 


	9. Love and Heartbreak

A/N: Okay! Here is Chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy please r&r! This chapter starts up when the Fellowship just enters the Golden Wood. 'words' denotes thought. //"words"// denotes elvish I don't know the words for and I am not about to go destroying the Elvish language.  
  
Disclaimer: Helaku is really the only character I own so far.  
  
Chapter 9: Love and Heartbreak  
  
"Helaku! Come on, keep up!" Aragorn yells.  
  
"What's the rush?" I manage to ask as I pant heavily.  
  
Legolas stops and waits for me. Once I reach him he grabs my hand and starts running again.  
  
"Oh come on. I'm tired."  
  
As we enter the woods of Lothlorien Aragorn slows to a careful walk.  
  
"Stay close, young hobbits!" They say a great sorceress lives in these woods - an Elf witch." Gimli tells the hobbits.  
  
"All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."  
  
Frodo stops short and looks confused and a little scared.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Frodo looks at Sam and then continues to walk.  
  
"Are you okay, Frodo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I raise my eyebrows slightly because my instincts tell me different, but I decide not to push the matter.  
  
"I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli declares only to find an arrow in his face a second later.  
  
Legolas has his bow ready, and I whip out my knives standing in a defensive stance next to Frodo.  
  
"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." A snobby and very arrogant elf says glaring at Gimli.  
  
"Haldir of Lorien." Aragorn breathes sounding relieved.  
  
Great. Haldir of all people. This is going to be a fun visit.  
  
"You can go no further, Aragorn. I will not put the Lady in danger. I must ask you to leave the Golden Wood."  
  
"We need the protection."  
  
"I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do."  
  
"I'll fight you for entrance, Haldir." I challenge knowingly.  
  
"I don't think this is a good-" Aragorn starts.  
  
"I can beat him."  
  
"Only one girl has been able to win a fight against me. You have no chance, foolish elfling."  
  
I unstrap my quiver and hand Legolas my bow.  
  
"Blades only." I tell him.  
  
"Okay. Rumil, will you tell us?" Haldir asks.  
  
"Helaku, once again don't do this." Aragorn pleads.  
  
"Yea, we don't want him to hurt you." Pippin adds with concern in his eyes. Actually, everyone looks worried. Scary.  
  
"I'll be fine. Stop worrying, Aragorn, I can handle this."  
  
I turn to face Haldir and pull out my blades.  
  
"Okay, you two, no killing intent here. The first one to get the other into a position, that they can't fight back in without doing severe damage, wins." Rumil explains.  
  
Haldir and I nod in understanding, never looking away from each other.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
Haldir darts forward and starts moving his blades. As he tries to cut he, I duck under and kick his legs out from under him.  
  
As we keep blocking each other's movements, I realize that this can only be solved by a fistfight.  
  
He darts to the left trying to get under my guard, and I see my chance. I quickly kick both blades out of his hands and throw mine into a nearby tree.  
  
"So we are really looking for a fistfight, eh?"  
  
"It'll go quicker."  
  
I stand in a fighting stance and wait for Haldir to make the first move.  
  
He jabs to give me a black eye, but I move to side enough that he misses. Coming out of nowhere his right foot kicks my lower back and then behind my knee.  
  
"Aiiiii!"  
  
"No! Haldir, stop this." Aragorn yells trying to hold Pippin back as Boromir grabs Merry who also tries to make a run to help me.  
  
I jump back on my feet and ready myself.  
  
"Foolish girl. Just concede because like I said you have no chance."  
  
I lunge forward and the fighting starts anew only more fierce this time.  
  
He tries to punch me in the eye again, only this time I fall back on my elbows so I can kick him in the stomach.  
  
I get up, and this time he lunges at me- making us both fall to the ground.  
  
I can feel Orophin's eyes on me.  
  
"Haldir, stop!"  
  
Everyone looks at Orophin in surprise.  
  
Haldir and I stop instantly, and Haldir turns on his heels to glare at his younger brother.  
  
"Why? I am winning."  
  
"Nay, you're not."  
  
"Aye, I-"  
  
"You're fighting a losing battle."  
  
"Explain."  
  
I walk over to the tree that has served as a crude sheath for my blades. I pull them out easily and move next to Boromir.  
  
"Yes, Orophin, explain this to him." I say snidely.  
  
Everyone looks back at Orophin.  
  
Rumil's eyes widen as he finally sees it.  
  
"Haldir, the Lord and Lady are going to kill you." He puts in.  
  
"Why would they?" Haldir yells at his youngest brother. "I have done nothing wrong."  
  
"LOOK AT HER!" Orophin screams.  
  
"She is a stranger who challenged me. Not the other way around."  
  
"You're wrong; you just don't recognize her."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you remember Helaku?"  
  
"Yea, but what does that have to do with her?" "Are you that blunt, Haldir?" Rumil yells, joining back in the fight.  
  
"I don't get what you are saying."  
  
"You gave their GRANDDAUGHTER bruises, Haldir!"  
  
"WHAT? She's not - oh."  
  
"Hello, Haldir." I say with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Wait a second. You are Galadriel's granddaughter?" Legolas asks just making the connection himself.  
  
"Ummmm. yes."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell him that in the beginning."  
  
"I didn't want you guys to know, and there is much more to this than you know."  
  
"You will follow me." Haldir says glumly.  
  
Haldir leads us to the main talan in Caras Galadhon. As they descend the staircase so we can talk, Haldir steps forward.  
  
" M'lady, there is something you ought to know."  
  
"Very well then. What is it?"  
  
"Your granddaughter has come to visit."  
  
"Arwen? I thought she was staying in Rivendell for a while longer before returning."  
  
"She is still in Rivendell. I'm talking about the other granddaughter."  
  
"Oh, Helaku is here, but she avoids coming here at all costs."  
  
"Why?" Haldir asks turning to me.  
  
"Hmmmm. I wonder why. Maybe to avoid certain people."  
  
I walk over to my grandparents and give each a loving hug. As I step back I explain my presence.  
  
"Aragorn decided to lead the fellowship here for protection. Therefore I am here."  
  
I turn around and walk back to the Fellowship, but Celeborn's keen eyes noticed my new "battle scars".  
  
"Ummmm. Helaku?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you have so many bruises? Surely Orcs did not do that to you."  
  
"No, umm, the Orcs didn't cause too much damage."  
  
"Then what's with the bruises?"  
  
"Well, I hate to point fingers, but it was all Haldir's fault!"  
  
"What?" Haldir screams outraged. "You challenged me!"  
  
"Only because you wouldn't let us into Lorien."  
  
"So that makes it my fault?"  
  
"Stop it." Galadriel says. "Haldir, you should have taken them right to me, so I place no blame on Helaku."  
  
"You're just playing favorites." Haldir grumbles.  
  
"of course she is. She always favors the younger."  
  
"This is just great! She challenges me, and I have to take the blame."  
  
"Where is Gandalf?" Celeborn asks finally getting to the point why we are all here.  
  
"Gandalf the grey never passed the borders of this land."  
  
"he was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas states regretfully.  
  
"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel tells us in warning.  
  
She looks at Boromir, and I notice he starts to tremble slightly and is on the verge of tears.  
  
"Grandmother, STOP IT!"  
  
"Stop what?" she asks feigning innocence.  
  
Everyone looks at me.  
  
"The whole talking in the head thing. It freaks people out!"  
  
"You know how to do it, and you have used it to get your way many times if I recall correctly."  
  
"I haven't used it in years with the exception of Caradhras."  
  
"Did anyone hear her in their head at the mountain?"  
  
Eight people shake their heads in the negative.  
  
"Who's head did you visit?"  
  
"Legolas', but I didn't say anything. I just listened."  
  
"MINE! WHY MINE?"  
  
"You were the easiest to access art the time."  
  
"Well as long as the company remains true, and doesn't kill a certain princess, you still have hope to succeed. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil.  
  
Grandmother has kindly given us a pavilion like thing that is near the room that I had when I was little.  
  
But I don't get my old room. No of course not. I have a little attachment to the pavilion for privacy.  
  
"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas says staring into the trees.  
  
"What do they say about him?"  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near."  
  
"Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren ú-reniathach i amar galen I reniad lín ne mór, nuithannen In gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen Caled veleg, ethuiannen."  
  
(Mithrandir, Mithrandir, O Pilgrim Grey No more will you wander the green fields of this earth Your journey has ended in darkness. The bonds cut, the spirit broken The Flame of Anor has left this World A great light has gone out.)  
  
"You know it?" Sam asks as I finish with the Lorien elves.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Could you translate it?"  
  
"No. Not now anyways."  
  
With that I walk off into the forest waving off any further pleas or cries.  
  
I sit down in a clearing, and I can feel the tears that I held back start to fall.  
  
"Helaku, are you all right?"  
  
"No, Grandmother, I am not. Gandalf just died, and I'm here facing Haldir who is going to push for a bonding ceremony."  
  
"And you don't want to marry Haldir. Do you?"  
  
"No, I'd rather - well it doesn't matter."  
  
"That is were you are wrong. It does matter. I know you love the Prince of Mirkwood as more than a friend and desire that kind of love in return."  
  
I look at her with wide eyes. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"No. I listened to your thoughts earlier."  
  
"Grandmother!"  
  
"I am sorry. I just needed to know something, and now that I know I am here to help you feel at ease."  
  
"What did you need to know?"  
  
"Nothing too important."  
  
I raise an eyebrow.  
  
//"Tell him how you feel, Anariel*"//  
  
//"I can't."//  
  
//"Yes you can. I know you can."//  
  
Just as suddenly as she came, my grandmother was gone.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
It is early the next morn when I walk back into camp.  
  
"Where have you been?" Aragorn hisses as he and the rest of the Fellowship walks out of the pavilion.  
  
"I spent the night in the woods, Mom."  
  
"I am sorry. I was just worried about you. You disappeared without a trace."  
  
"Look, Aragorn, I am Princess over these lands. I doubt I'll get lost."  
  
"I'm worried about attacks, not you getting lost."  
  
"Fine, I'll stay - Legolas, will you stop looking at me like that?"  
  
"I know you."  
  
"Wha- oh. Look I know it's a shock and when I remembered-"  
  
"You knew! You knew, and you didn't say anything. You were the girl I - arrgh! I'll kill you."  
  
"I'm - I'm s-s-sorry." I stutter as I back away.  
  
"Don't talk to me. I can never forgive you for this."  
  
I feel and heart plummet as these words left his lips. His beautiful lips that I have longed to taste but never will because of this.  
  
"Legolas, wait."  
  
"No."  
  
I feel like ice has spread through my body and run off into the forest crying.  
  
I stop once and look back at Legolas with nothing less than love in my heart for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Anariel means Daughter of the Sun. It is the name Helaku will take when she is crowned Princess of Lothlorien once the Ring is destroyed. You will see this name used more often in the second story to this. A Search for Peach and the Two Towers. 


	10. Confessions

Disclaimer: The characters of the Fellowship except Helaku do not belong to me sadly.  
  
A/N: I am waiting for at least 3 reviews for this chapter till I update again. No exceptions, A!  
  
~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.  
  
Chapter 10: Confessions  
  
"Come in!" I answer to the knock on my door.  
  
Seconds later, Aragorn walks in dragging a protesting Legolas behind him.  
  
"You two have to discuss this problem that is evident to everyone!"  
  
Legolas glares at me, and I lower my eyes to the floor hiding the tears that threaten to spill.  
  
"I'm not talking to her."  
  
"The you'll be in here for a very long time." Aragorn answers simply.  
  
As Aragorn turns to leave, I follow him and grab his shoulder.  
  
"Aragorn, don't do this. He obviously doesn't want to be near me let alone talk to me, and there is nothing I have to say to him."  
  
"From you alone have told me so far concerning Legolas should give you enough to talk about.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just talk to him." He whispers. "I'll check on you two later."  
  
With that said, Aragorn walks out and shuts the door.  
  
I turn back to look at Legolas who is starting at me with a cold yet unreadable expression.  
  
"Legolas, I'm-" I try to say, but he simply raises his hand to silence me.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks in a deadly whisper.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I forgot with the loss of Mithrandir (Gandalf), then Haldir, and everything else that has happened. I am so sorry." I can feel the tears streaming down my face.  
  
Legolas stays silent as if he expects more than that.  
  
"You don't understand, Legolas! Ever since Moria I have been confused, upset, scared, and weary. You could never understand what I have dealt with these past few months."  
  
"Why?" he asks. His expression softens a little. Not much, but a little.  
  
I faced my history from Mordor and talked about it. Something I never planned to do with *anyone*, not even my uncle. Then you were going to tell me something, but you said never mind."  
  
"It really wasn't important. Okay, we have talked. Let's go."  
  
"How are you two doing?" Aragorn asks almost as if he was on cue.  
  
"Better! Now can we go?" Legolas asks hopefully.  
  
"Wait. Helaku, have you told him?"  
  
"No, not exactly."  
  
"Okay. Legolas, you get to stay here."  
  
"But."  
  
"Aragorn, this isn't the right time to tell him. He hates me. Please don't make me tell him. Saes! (Please)"  
  
Aragorn raises one eyebrow.  
  
"And I am still betrothed to Haldir." I whisper in his ear so Legolas's ears can't pick up what I'm saying. "The last thing I need right now is for him to find out about me and Haldir."  
  
"I think he'd rather find out now and from you." Aragorn says not even bothering to keep his voice down.  
  
"You do know I'm standing right here?" Legolas asks trying to figure out what's going on.  
  
"But I'm not sure if I want to talk about that mistake."  
  
"What mistake? Helaku, don't cut me out here. What are you hiding?"  
  
"The fact that she is betrothed to me."  
  
I turn to Haldir with an intense glare.  
  
"Someone had to tell him." Haldir explains.  
  
"But you had NO RIGHT, Haldir! I have been fighting this all my life, and I will NOT ALLOW OUR WEDDING TO TAKE PLACE!!!"  
  
"You have been fight to no avail, my sweet princess."  
  
"Daro! (stop) I am not sweet. Not to you at least. And I don't belong to you!"  
  
"Yet."  
  
Legolas starts to head towards the door hoping no one will notice he is trying to leave.  
  
"Legolas, wait." I yell.  
  
"Why should I? So you can *lie* to me some more. I though you - urgh!"  
  
"Legolas, I swear I was going to tell you, I swear."  
  
"TELL ME THE TRUTH!"  
  
"What's going on? Pippin asks as the four hobbits and Gimli walk into the room at the sound of all the screaming.  
  
"Okay! Everybody out except for Legolas and Helaku!" Aragorn barks. "NOW!"  
  
Haldir gives me an arrogant smirk, and I return it with a hateful glare.  
  
'He did this on purpose. He wanted this to happen, that ass.'  
  
"Legolas, there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"Oh, you have more damage to cause?"  
  
"No." I walk over to him and push him on the bed. He looks up with surprise, and I push his shoulders into the mattress so he can't get up.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Since you won't let me say it. I'll show you."  
  
I lean down and press a soft kiss to his lips, and through this connection I send him every feeling I have for him. I can feel his whole body tense up - too shocked to move.  
  
I pull back and expect him to yell at me, but he just looks utterly confused (and adorable) and possibly a little angry.  
  
I feel tears burning in my eyes and know I won't be able to hold them back very long. I start to panick and run to the door to run out, but it's stuck.  
  
"Legolas, you can't leave! Talk to her!"  
  
I slam my hand into the door, shaking it violently.  
  
"Aragorn, open the damn door!"  
  
"No."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
I swing the door open and run through the camp stumbling slightly as my tears blind me. Boromir catches me, and once I feel balance once again, I pull away and run into the forests.  
  
'What if I fade? I thought he. It doesn't matter what I thought. The fact is he doesn't love me, and I should have seen it.'  
  
"Helaku?" Aragorn asks carefully.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I get up and bury my face in his chest and cry my heart out.  
  
"What happened?" he asks gently as he strokes my back softly.  
  
"He just sat there. Aragorn, I could fade. This could kill me, and I am supposed to live forever."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you want to help or not?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Then just listen."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I can't believe I was so stupid. Just laying my feelings like that. I should have known he thought of me only as a friend."  
  
"You surprised me. I'm sorry, Helaku."  
  
Legolas steps forward to pull me into his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder and try to stop sniffling.  
  
"You two obviously have more to talk about, so I'm going to leave."  
  
I pull back and try to head back to camp, not really wanting to talk.  
  
"Will you not talk to me?"  
  
"There is nothing left to say. It wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Helaku, listen to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Legolas grabs my shoulders, and I feel like his gaze is piercing my heart - breaking it more.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Legolas, you don't have to say it becau-"  
  
"I said it because it's true. That's what I wanted to tell you in Moria, but you were so mad at Boromir, I didn't want to make you angrier."  
  
"You could have told me." I whisper.  
  
Legolas leans in and gives me a soft chaste kiss and pulls back.  
  
I look at him pleading for more.  
  
He leans in once more and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck, and I feel his arms encircle my waist - pulling me closer. I open my mouth to let him explore my mouth, and hesitantly our tongues engage in a playful fight. The need for air separates us, and I rest my forehead against his chest.  
  
Two of his fingers lift my head to look at him. I have to help the Hobbits with something they are trying to plan.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"No, it's alright. We can handle it. I want you to explain this to Aragorn. The poor human is probably so confused by now."  
  
"Do I have to?" I look at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yes. Aye, you will be the death of me. I have to go, lirimaer.(lovely one)"  
  
I blush at the compliment and wait for him to be out of sight before I start looking for Aragorn. 


End file.
